Hikita Kōhaku
Hikita Kōhaku ''' (疋田琥珀) is one of the main heroines of Magika no Kenshi to Shōkan Vasreus. She pursues Hayashizaki Kazuki initially because of his sword skills but with time she falls in love with him like the rest of the girls. She is also Tsukahara Kazuha's best friend whom she refers to as Priestess Princess-sama. In Volume 3 she defeated Hayashizaki Kanae in a duel and became the Student Council President. In Volume 5 she resigned and became Vice-President as he best friend became the new President. Appearance Kōhaku is a pretty girl, she has long hair gray (in subsequent illustrations, her hair is dark green), which passes around the waist and deep blue eyes. It also features six Sacred Treasures and a normal sword with her. Kōhaku wears the feminine uniform of the Swordsmanship Division with narrow sleeves a kimono-style blouse with a female miniskirt hakama style, combining in a device consisting of both Japanese and Western styles. Personality Kōhaku has a cheerful and happy personality. She has a unique "love" for Kazuki at first, in that she is not in love with Kazuki, but in fact, his skill in swordsmanship. She always tries to get close to Kazuki and convince him to marry her, despite the fact that all her attempts were unsuccessful. She wants to join the Hayashizaki and Shinkage family sword styles in one to make the strongest style. She finally stops chasing Kazuki under the pretext of uniting his two sword styles and finally admits her feelings to him, becoming another member of his Harem. She also has a cold personality towards those that she is not familiar with, however, she has a sense of honor as when she stopped fighting Hikaru when she admitted defeat. She addresses Kazuki with the honorific -dono, so is her way of speaking quite archaic and polite. Kōhaku is very pure and old-fashioned when it comes to love. She quickly becomes embarrassed just by making physical contacted with Kazuki. History Background Kōhaku comes from Hikita family and is one of the strongest people of the Sword Division along with Hayashizaki Kanae. During her days of middle school, the other girls teased her because she wanted to become a strong swordsman. She fell hard for Kazuki after witnessing his battles at the school. The Student Council noticed her talent and she was invited to join them and learn the ropes, believing she would join their ranks the following year. But she lost all respect for Kanae when she started getting along better with the Magic Division Student Council after the attack on the school. Though she wouldn’t admit it, she felt the need to get even with them for keeping the swordsman in an inferior position all this time. Plot '''Volume 2 One morning she went to the Witch's House, where Kazuki lived with the members of the Magic Division Student Council. She came across Kazuki giving lessons to the Vice-President Hoshikaze Hikaru. They were playing around and flirting when he detected her presence and she emerged. She thought playing around would dull his senses, but Kazuki assured a worried Hikaru that wasn't case. Kōhaku hated the Magic Division and was quite rude to Hikaru. Hikaru tried to launch a sneak attack when her back was turned. But it was detected, blocked and she barely stopped the counter-attack. Hikaru realized she had underestimated her badly and apologized. Kōhaku suddenly proposed to Kazuki out of the blue, despite only having met him minutes before. She told him her goal was to unite their two sword-styles. He thought this insane, of course, and turned her down flat. So instead she asked him to join her party instead. Her plan was to create a party of swordsmen-only. It was not permitted for them to take on Quests without Magika Stigma, so that was where Kazuki came in. He could get them approved but would be expected to fight only with a sword in the field. She wanted to show that they were just as capable of accomplishing things like that. Kazuki noted that things had gradually been getting better for them recently, ever since his duel with Amasaki Miō but it was evidently not fast enough for her. He noted there were many enemies out there that couldn't be defeated with swords alone, but she claimed to have a plan. She complained about the banning of Sacred Treasures. Not just among students but even by those in the Knight Order. Sacred Treasures were weapons that were found in Haunted Grounds that have been imbued with great power. The official stance of the government was that their origin was mysterious and they might be a threat to the mental stability of its wielder. But she noted that no research or proof had even been shown to the public regarding that, it was just accepted by people. Besides, the very same risks were carried by those who made contracts with Divas. They couldn't deny that given the strong discrimination there was regarding swordsmen it wasn't hard to imagine a conspiracy to deny swordsmen access to something that might let them stand on equal footing. In the end Kazuki refused to leave his current party or to date her. The two girls argued about how Kōhaku was addressing Kazuki. In the end Kazuki found the debate interesting and offered to be her friend. Torazō Yamada came to visit and was surprised to see her there. He was critical of her for skipping their Student Council meeting to do this. But she loner wanted to join them. She soon lost interest in the argument and took off. Kanae was very unhappy when she found out Kazuki was doing morning training with Hikaru and confronted him about it. She then met Charlotte Lieben Frau, yet another rival, whom she refused to accept as a worthy housemate of her brother until she proved herself. Kanae still insisted she was the right girl for Kazuki, but he had no intention of marrying his step-sister. Kōhaku had been watching all of this from the bushes before revealing herself. Kanae was very annoyed that she was yet another rival for Kazuki's affections. The two of them got in an argument as she felt that Kanae was getting too friendly with the Magic Division President Otonashi Kaguya. Lotte recognized her as a worthy opponent for the practice match that was scheduled for that day. Kanae approved it and Hikaru acted as their referee. In the beginning it was an even contest and Kōhaku showed remarkable speed. But Lotte's chanting speed was no joke, she also could increase her range with lighting as well as machine guns, which no other Diva had been known to use before. Kōhaku considered using a Sacred Treasure to tilt the odds in her favor but resisted the urge. In the end Hikaru put a stop to the fight before she got hurt and declared Lotte the winner by default. Kōhaku found this very frustrating and vowed to prove herself to Kazuki in some other way before storming off. Kazuki’s friend and classmate Lotte had fled from Europe and become a refugee. Under German law being an Illegal Magician carried a death sentence. However, she was terminally ill and making the Contract was the only way to cure her and allow her to have a normal life. But the Germans followed the Norse Mythology, and Japan really needed their help to battle Loki. So while the Germans were in Japan for a month to help with the search a secret deal was struck. The Knight Order would “look the other way” while the Germans “arranged an accident” for Lotte while she was clearing a Haunted Ground. But Kazuki refused to obey orders to let an innocent girl die. He and his teammates Miō and Lotte defeated the Ace Knight of Germany Beatrix Baumgard. Many of those in power were frightened, especially those who opposed the idea of him being accepted as King of the 72 Pillars. The Knight Order declared him a dangerous Illegal Magician and threw in a few more false changes. They made an excuse to deport Lotte too. Kazuki’s teacher Liz Liza Westwood realized she had no allies in her department and contacted her old partner and fellow teacher Tsukahara Hisatada. Kazuki got help from his classmate Hiakari Koyuki, but still couldn’t get away from Kaguya and Torazō, who had been ordered to arrest them. Kōhaku is able to rescue them using a Sacred Treasure. Torazō was shocked to see her. She gave them shelter secretly in the Swordsmanship Division. The militant faction planned to use the scandal regarding Lotte to destroy to sterling reputation of the Magic Division and boost their own. They were willing to even use a secret stockpile of Sacred Treasures to assert control of the school and clear out the corrupt elements who had worked to discriminate against swordsman. V'olume 3' She felt a little guilty about keeping her guests confined and pretty much provided whatever they asked for as far as food, clothes and entertainment. Over the next two days Kōhaku walked about the school and attended class like nothing had happened. It was known by the higher-ups that she had aided in the escape of Kazuki’s party and was probably harboring the fugitives. But because she had several allies among the staff of the Swordsmanship Division, the Magic Division staff couldn’t do much. They couldn’t do a massive search for them without exposing the whole situation to the other students, in particular the fate planned for Charlotte. The first step in Kōhaku’s plans was to seize control of the Student Council, which could be done if she merely managed to defeat Kanae in a duel. They figured sooner or later the council would demand answers from them. Sure enough when they left a secret meeting in an abandoned clubroom they were faced with the 3 strongest swordsmen in the department. Normally they couldn’t have won but the Sacred Treasures she and her friends carried gave them an edge the other side weren’t prepared for. Torazō and Kamiizumi Iori were overwhelmed quickly but Kanae was skilled in the same secret style of her family that her brother was and was able to foresight and dodge most of the attacks, though her magic power was being steadily stripped away. Kanae was confident their Sacred Treasures couldn’t compete with the Summoning Magic of the Magic Department, in particular Kaguya. Kōhaku needed to keep her distance from Kanae to keep her advantage but struggled to do so. Kanae felt that Kōhaku’s hatred of the Magic Department had blinded her to the progress that was being made to bring the two sides together due to the accomplishments of her brother. People in the Magic Department were gaining new respect for swordsmen, while their counterparts were gaining confidence they could stand on a level playing field one day. Trying to get even by the use of force would undo all that progress and goodwill and only divide the two schools even further. Kanae could tell that Kōhaku’s confidence was badly shaken by her words and she was attacking wildly. Kanae displayed incredible speed, she admitted that no one else but her brother had made her fight so seriously. Kōhaku was pushed into a corner and only barely won by taking her opponent by surprise with one of her Sacred Treasure's powers that couldn’t be dodged. Kanae admitted defeat but was confident she would be stopped by her brother or by Kaguya who had far more power. In the end the old Student Council was dismantled and its members suspended for attacking their juniors and placed under house arrest in the dorm. Kōhaku came to visit her guests. She told them they were allowed to wander freely on the Swordsmanship Division campus now as long as they had someone escorting them. She told them that she had defeated Kanae and taken the position of Student Council President. Kazuki found this shocking and impressive. Kazuki had been telling her that it was wrong to promote dissension between the schools when there are greater threats facing Japan. Kōhaku had always dismissed this argument before but now she was taking him seriously. Kazuki insisted the charges against him were false. Liz Liza-sensei believed there was some nefarious force at work behind the scenes in the Magic Division and it was a threat to all of them. Leme materialized and confirmed everything he had said. After thinking about it, Kōhaku said she would introduce him to someone also in a unique position. She led them to the abandoned clubroom. The girl inside was Kōhaku‘s best friend Tsukahara Kazuha, the daughter of the Sword Division teacher Tsukahara Hisatada. She knew who Kazuki was and referred to him as “the enemy of women”. It was revealed that Kazuha is an Illegal Magician. She calls out her Diva Futsunushi no Kami, who takes the form of an ancient sword. She hid this Contract when she entered the Swordsmanship Division. Kazuha insisted there was no danger, she and this Diva were connected since she was born. He also insists that he is like the 72 Pillars and doesn’t want a flesh body or to force humans to follow any kind of faith. Leme materialized, having recognized him as a Diva of the Japanese Mythology. She introduced herself and identified Kazuki as the King of the 72 Pillars. She also mentioned that powerful people who didn’t trust them had made false allegations to ruin their reputations. Part of the reason they had granted powers to Japan without imposing a faith doctrine was to see how they would treat that power without outside influence. If they chose to betray their own King for selfish reasons then Japan would be ruled unworthy and the 72 Pillars would abandon them and move elsewhere. They all learned just how serious this situation was. As a Sword God, Futsunushi no Kami was angry that modern Japan was disrespecting swordsmen. As it turns out, the 72 Pillars totally agreed with him on that point. It was the Japanese government who decided to give the Magika Stigma special treatment. He also complained about the dark rituals being performed beneath the Magic Division, but Leme and the others hadn’t detected this power. The swordsmen couldn’t investigate the hidden facility because entry required a Stigma. If they could prove an Illegal Magician was behind this it could explain everything. Kazuha insists on testing Kazuki’s skills in a duel. In the end she proves very skilled in magic but in close-range can’t hold a candle to him. On their way they run right into Hikaru, who knows it’s her duty to arrest them. But Kazuki tells her he is on his way to collect evidence that will clear him and she decides to trust him and lets them go. Kazuha releases the barrier concealing the secret entrance and Kazuki’s party enters. Kazuki asks them to inform the Knight Order of this place if they don’t return, though there is no way to know how deep this conspiracy goes. Ten Quad-Core magicians attacked the Sword Division buildings while classes were in session. The building was demolished and they then began to target the students. The majority who had no confidence to face off against the Magika Stigma chose to run away. The Magic Division students had been ordered to take cover and take no action. While the Swordsmanship Division was expected to wait for help from the Knight Order. The Knight Order was busy hunting for Loki and wouldn’t be able to get there anytime soon and the students were in danger. Kōhaku and her followers volunteered to hold off the attackers, to give cover for the fleeing students. They were asked to focus on the students who had already fallen into Magic Intoxication. Kōhaku and her friends were able to extinguish those fires with their Sacred Treasures before they spread. Liz Liza-sensei had used her mist magi to screen the escape of the fleeing students. The students who collapsed from Magic Intoxication were also carried to safety. But because the Quad-Core Magicians had such incredible casting speed and multiple types of magic, they weren’t able to make an impact on them. Kōhaku realized she was the only one of them able to make a dent and urged the others to retreat without her. She was shocked when Kanae jumped in to help. Kanae insisted it was their job to hold the line until her brother and Kaguya arrived. Kazuki’s party arrives on the battlefield to assist Kōhaku and Kanae. At Kazuki’s order they quickly organize themselves for battle. Vice-President Hikaru jumped in to help. Kazuha also assists them. Given the crisis, she no longer cared if she was exposed as an Illegal Magician. He told them these things had their minds crushed already and there was no point in showing mercy. By making use of excellent teamwork they are soon able to defeat the 10 Quad-Core Magicians. Just as Kazuki’s group was done with the battle the German Knights arrived to attack them. Kazuki figured the Headmaster planned to kill all the witnesses and find a way to blame the attack on him. Beatrix introduced her friends Damian and Eleonora Abendroth. Kaguya would be supporting them from the rear but was clearly conflicted. Nyarlathotep (disguised as the Headmaster Otonashi Tsukikurō) casts Sanity Down to suppress her emotions, though nobody but Kazuki seemed to notice this. Kazuki asks his friends to take on the German Knights and offers them strategic advice. He also lends his Sacred Treasure to Kanae, who will be facing Beatrix. He charges after Kaguya in order to free her from control and finds a way to elude Beatrix who tries to intercept him. Beatrix tried to chase after Kazuki but was intercepted by Kanae, who was disturbed by her behavior. Once she found out she was Kazuki’s sister she decided the fight might be interesting. By working together, Kōhaku and Kanae gradually chip away at her magic power. Beatrix suddenly decided to charge straight at Miō, having noticed she was weak at close-range during the last fight. But Miō had predicted she would do that and when Beatrix charged straight at her the trap was sprung. Miō completely blew her away with a powerful attack she couldn’t defend. Beatrix was unable to continue the fight and Miō finally felt she was past her recent slump. Once the others saw Kazuki hugging Kaguya after freeing her from mind control, the Germans realized they couldn’t rely on her support anymore. Besides that they were growing suspicious of the Headmaster’s motives. They had gained new respect for their opponents and in this situation elected to retreat. Several of them thought the battle was over at that point. But Kazuki confronted Nyarlathotep in his disguise as the Headmaster. He called out all the obvious flaws with his Quad-Core Magicians, which were easily defeated by them. He was no longer hiding the fact he was an Illegal Magician. Kaguya was stunned to learn the truth. So was Board Chairman Amasaki who popped up nearby. He realized the Headmaster must have been the one who created those strange magicians and no doubt sacrificed innocent lives to do it. Nyarlathotep then stabbed him though the chest, having decided to kill all the witnesses. Miō ran over to help her step-father and she is gradually able to heal him. Nyarlathotep reveals his true form, but seems weak in terms of magic power. He uses Psycho Noise to disrupt the chanting of the mages, including Miō’s healing magic. But Kaguya finds the resolve to fight of her own volition for the first time. Asmodeus congratulates her by giving her a special powerful spell she uses to destroy the enemy in a single hit. Though she had resolved herself to kill her father in the process he somehow survived. As they celebrate, Koyuki sees several girls getting close to Kazuki. Her dark feelings of self-doubt return and Nyarlathotep exploits those emotions and begins consuming her body for his own. Her friends are shocked and unsure of what to do. But Kazuha keeps a cool head and produces a special Sacred Treasure which she gives to Kazuki. With it he is able to drive the evil Diva out of Koyuki’s body. Nyarlathotep has stolen her magic but is barely holding himself together. He is determined to at least kill Kazuki before he vanishes. Kaguya takes the initial attack and reflects the pain before collapsing in Magic Intoxication. Kazuki reassures Koyuki before kissing her. Nyarlathotep attempts to use the same Level 10 magic at the same time but as Vepar says. That fake stolen power was no match for the real thing. Kazuki then destroys all traces of the monster with his sword. They provided evidence the Headmaster had based the weapons on years of secret immoral government research related to magic. Board Chairman Amasaki became the new Headmaster and fully supported Kazuki now. The scandal was used to leverage the government to force corrupt officials out and to advance key reforms. These changes included fair treatment of Illegal Magicians who weren’t hostile and the legalization of Sacred Treasures. It was also declared the two schools would be led under one banner now and be treated as equal. Powers and Abilities Swordsmanship: Kōhaku is exceptionally skilled in the traditional style of her family. Equipment Kōhaku tends to fight using six separate Sacred Treasure swords, each with their own unique abilities, making her formidable enough to even beat Kanae when she begins to use them. However, Sacred Treasures are forbidden, supposedly because they have a tendency to affect the minds of its users, but there is no real evidence those claims are true. Nor are the risks any greater than making a contract with a Diva. Kōhaku practices the style of the Shinkage family which is the ancient sword style taught in Kyushu. Swords known so far: * Taroudachi * Murasame * Doutanuki * The Mi kadzuki nechika * With wood * Sukehiro * nodachi ordinary Trivia *She wants to combine the sword styles Shikage and Hayashizaki. *She and Kazuki shared their first kiss in Volume 12, Chapter 2 *She is the only member of the Harem who does not have a bond with a Diva. Kazuki later felt guilty for ignoring her feelings because seducing her would have no benefit for his power as a King. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Swordsmanship Division Category:Swordsmen